Ulrich's Sibling
by xoULRICHnYUMIxo
Summary: Ulrich was just doing his normal routine until he answers the door to apart of his past...
1. Ulrich's Sibling

Ulrich's Sibling

By: xoULRICHnYUMIxo

Chapter 1-Meet Your Sister, Ulrich.

_Urrggg homework! Why do teachers have to make us suffer at school, as well as our own home? What's even worse is they make it so frustrating! _The doorbell rings twice.

"Ulrich could you get that for me, dear?" Ulrich's mom asked sweetly

_Can't she tell that I have homework and can't seem to answer the door?_

"Yea _sure_ thing"Ulrich responded

Ulrich runs down the stairs and looks through the window and sees a young adult Japanese girl. Ulrich opens the door.

"Hello there miss, how may I help you?" Ulrich asked politely

"Oh my sweet little Ulrich! You have grown up to be such a sweet young boy! Oh I have I missed you much!" she said

"Uh...my mom was I adopted?" Ulrich yells to his mother

"No sweetie why..." Ulrich's mother said. She peeked her head out of the kitchen door "Coco?"

"Mom!" the girl, Coco, screams.

"What is the ruckus in here!" Ulrich's dad yells while walking down the stairs. "Coco! My dear sweet daughter Coco!"

_Who is this girl? She seems to be my...oh my god. My SISTER! _

"HOLD UP!" Ulrich shouts

The celebration stops and everyone stares at Ulrich with curious faces.

"Who...is...she?" Ulrich says slowly yet softly.

"Ulrich dear, we need to talk to you in the other room" Ulrich's dad said

The family walks into the other room. They all sit on the couch and discuss the whole story of Coco.

"Ulrich, this is your older sister, Coco. She went away 10 years ago to a private school in France. Indeed you were only 1 year old. You probably don't remember her as well...She's back though...and we are very blessed." Ulrich's mom explains

"Why did she go?" Ulrich asked

"Why don't you ask her" Ulrich's dad suggested

"Well...when I was 14 years old...I wanted to be something great! I wanted to be the richest woman in all of Japan. I wanted the best schooling. I wanted the best husband. Everything. I decided to come back because I left my family. I left you Ulrich...you were my little brother. I left when you were born. I missed my mother and my father deeply. Now I am engaged...see my ring?" Coco explains then holds up her ring finger. There shows a bright diamond ring. "My boyfriend of 7 years gave it to me last month. I wanted you guys to be at my wedding"

"You're getting married?" the adults ask and they are startled! "That is great! Coco I am so proud. You must wear my kimono for your wedding. You just must! I'm going to go get it!" Ulrich's mom says and quickly runs upstairs.

Coco and his dad hug.

_This is too much! I just met her for the first time in my life and she is getting married? I can't take this. This is way more frustrated than my math homework. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! _

Ulrich runs upstairs and slams his door.

(A/N: Too all my many fans of my first fan fiction "Good Ol' Times" I am working on it as we speak! And to all my fans of "Odd's New Love" I am working on that one too. School has been really tough...so give me a break! Thanx again. I'm trying to keep all my chapters recently posted.)


	2. CocoWho?

Ulrich's Sibling

By: xoULRICHnYUMIxo

Chapter 2- Coco...Who?

_Why have I never heard of her? Why was she a secret? Of course she wasn't around...but she was my sister._ Ulrich lies on his bed. Thinking and trying to remember glimpses of Coco, but nothing seems to catch him. _Why? Why? Why can't I remember her? It seems all too hard to remember...even though I was only a toddler. Aren't toddlers good at memories?_

A knock comes on the door. "Who is it?" Ulrich asked

"Coco"

"Coco...Who?" Ulrich responds.

"You know Coco, can I talk to you Ulrich. I know this must be very hard for you. Please give me a chance? Please?"

"Fine, come in it is unlocked"

Coco comes to sit on Ulrich's computer chair and breaths in and then out slowly.

"Ulrich...I never meant for this to happen. I just thought well we could get to know each other. Take a restart. Wouldn't that be ok?"

"Yea sure whatever. I need to get my homework done...please. Homework is frustrating enough."

"Can I help?"

"I don't mind. I just want it done"

Coco comes over to Ulrich's side and takes the paper and studies it.

"Well that's easy...its 248.6"

"WHOA!"

"Yes...I did this in my school...without calculators."

"Cool"

"Let me teach you some ways to help you out with this stuff"

Coco and Ulrich finish the homework. Then they head downstairs to dinner...

"Coco you're pretty cool...so far"

"You don't know me to well yet, bro!"

"Bring it on!"

"You got it"

(The next day)

"Hey Ulrich. How are you?" Yumi asks.

"Hey Yumi. I'm doing pretty well actually. I had kind of a dramatic night..."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"I'd love too"

_Seeing her smile brightens my day. Her hair flows in the wind with great bounce and volume. She is so beautiful..._

"So what's new?" Yumi asks

"Well I found out I have a 24 year old sister, Coco."

"What? You have a sister?"

"Yea, she can be really cool. She helped me with my homework. She is also getting married"

"Really? I do remember a girl...but she was going somewhere for a long time."

"Yea, she went to a full school education in one place. She was very gifted."

"That's cool, were you a little surprised?"

"Oh yea!"

The two laugh. The school bell rings loudly.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you at lunch. You can sit by me." Yumi suggested

"That would be great, See ya Yumi! I...Lo..."

"What was that?"

"Never mind...See ya..."

_Was I just about to say I Love you?? Well I do love her...but? Should I ask her out? I'll ask Coco maybe...she is a **girl** after-all. Coco...Who? My sister, Coco. _Ulrich smiles at this thought. _My sister...Coco. I never had this feeling before...hmmm._


	3. Coco can I ask you?

Ulrich's Sibling

Chapter 3- "Coco can I ask you…"

I don't own Code Lyoko. Otherwise this would be in French. Bon Voyage! Just kidding.

Ulrich walks up to the front step of his doorway and turns the golden door handle. As he pushes open the door he sees his sister watching TV in the living area.

"Hey Coco. What's happening?"

"Hey Ulrich. Nothing much here. Mom and Dad aren't home just yet, so come over here and chill"

Ulrich walks in and drops his book-bag on the ground and runs quickly in the living area and jumps on the couch.  
"So what's up? How was school? Learn _anything?_" Coco asked sarcastically.

"Yea, kinda. I learned a little."

"Well I'm surprised."

"Coco can I ask you something?"

"Anything…try me. Shoot!"

"Well there is this girl, Yumi…"

"Hey…I think I know her family."

"Yes…you do, anyway I really like her a lot. Should I ask her out?"

"Well are you both good friends and will always be there for each other?"

"Of course"

"Then…my advice is yes"

"Ok cool"

Coco picks up the remote then the phone rings.

"Hello?" Coco answers "This is her…"

There was a silent pause

Coco's dark brown eyes fill with a shiny liquid.

_Oh no…something happened._

Coco hangs up the phone… "Ulrich…mom and dad were in a horrible accident. The doctor just called…"

"What…"

"Ulrich get your jacket on and get in the car."

Coco runs and gets her keys and the siblings run and get into the car.


	4. Many Surprises

Ulrich's Sibling

Chapter 4 – I Wish For A Miracle…

I don't own Code Lyoko…now back to the show…

Coco and Ulrich reach the hospital. They go straight to the reception desk and asked the women where the room was. Then they go to the elevators and head to the assigned room.

"Mom…Dad!" Coco and Ulrich say sympathetically.

"Children…dear sweet children…come…come"

Coco rushes to her mother's side while Ulrich rushes to his father's side.

"Dad…please tell me you're ok" Ulrich said

"Son, I'm alright just a few cuts and bruises" father responded

"We're ok dears…we just need rest, but we want you here for safety and for our own personal worries" mother added

"Mom…Dad, Ulrich and I will leave the room. You need your rest. We will visit you now and then." Coco said

"Sweetheart, tell the nurse own name and she will send you to the café and your room for the night…Good Night. See you both in the morning" father said

Coco and Ulrich leave the hospital room with their lethargic parents. They ask the nurse where the café was and head to eat.

After dinner…

"Ulrich our room is this way…right…here…Room 345"

"Cool…"

Coco unlocks the door and they find their beds and watch TV. There was a knock on the door. Ulrich answers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Ulrich asked

"Mr.…Ulrich? I presume…this is for you…"

"Thank you, miss"

Ulrich takes the phone…

"Hello?"

"Ulrich…where are you. It's Yumi. I saw you run out of your house quickly. Your neighbor told me you were at the hospital…WHAT HAPPENED!" Yumi asked with total interest.

"Yumi…it's alright. My parents were in a terrible accident. Coco and I are staying at the hospital with them for a few days. I won't be at school and they school knows. Don't worry."

"Ulrich…I wanted to come by because…I have feelings for you…I wanted to talk to you…"

"Wait, you do? I thought I was the one with feelings for you…"

"You like me too?"

"Yes…….Yumi would you be my girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!????!??!" Coco overheard and shouted

"Who was that?" Yumi asked

"Coco" Ulrich answered

"Oh, by the way tell her I say hello. Ulrich, babe, I gotta go my parents want me. I will call you everyday."

"Thanks Yumi…I Love you?"

"I love you more…"

"I've loved you longer…so twice as much"

"Alright…good Bye"

Ulrich hangs up the phone.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW you are such a cutie ULRICH!" Coco shouts

"Yes…and now I'm not single!" Ulrich answers

They smile and continue to watch TV.


	5. Dreams do come true

Ulrich's Sibling

Chapter 5- Dreams come true…

Unknownyumi-Yes I understand about the whole "school" thing…I'm trying though…really hard. Please be understanding of my schedule and time that I have…I did review your stories and they were very excellent. Congrads…I did review too! 

Ulrich and his sister wake up the next morning overwhelmed by yesterday's happenings. Ulrich has a girlfriend and his parents are still alive.

"Good Morning sleepyhead" Coco said sweetly to her little brother, Ulrich.

"Hey…" Ulrich says and sits up to stretch out the new day ahead.

Coco gets up and picks her clothes and heads towards the bathroom. Ulrich thinks to himself quietly…_Another day is here and everyone is still alive…I'm blessed._

Coco comes out of the bathroom and Ulrich hops up and heads in the direction of his sister.

"So Ulrich…are you going to get anything for Yumi?" Coco asked politely

"Well…I didn't think I should?"

"WHAT…if you want a girl to last long with you, you must get her a small token of love."

"Well…I see a gift shop. Maybe I get her something there. Just for the time being"

Coco and Ulrich head to the gift shop in the hospital. They search for the perfect present that was at a reasonable price and very romantic for Ulrich's love, Yumi.

"Maybe this card…?" Ulrich suggested to his sister

"Well, that's a start what else are you going to get her?" Coco asked

"Uhm…"

"Here…how about a teddy bear?"

"Ahhh no…we've had a bad experience with Teddy bears. Long story…"

"OK?"

"Yea…I FOUND something…a small black jewel ring"

"Black?? Shouldn't it be RED as in for love??"

"Nah, Yumi likes black"

Ulrich and Coco go up to the register and pay for their purchases. Then they walk back to the room to check on their parents. The doctor approaches them.

"Hey there" the doctor said

"Hi. How are they?" Coco asked

"I believe they will be able to go home today. They seem back on their feet to go home."

"Yes!" Ulrich shouted

The doctor leaves…

"Ulrich, I'm going to go get mom and dad ready, you go back to the room and get your stuff and I will come back to get you" Coco said politely

"Ok…"

Coco exits and heads toward the room which held her parents. Ulrich heads back to the room he and his sister was assigned to.

"Alright, what do we have here" Ulrich said and glanced at the small bedside table and there laid his love card for Yumi. Ulrich picked the card up and looked at the wonderful words and designs of love as he imagined his fantasy when she received her gifts.

Ulrich's Head 

**Yumi is in the room and is watching Ulrich blush. "What is it Ulrich?" she asked…"Yumi, I got some gifts for you. I hope you like them" Yumi receives her gifts in her shaking hands. **_What could it be?_ **She opens the gift then the card…"O Ulrich…" Yumi starts to cry of tears (happy tears****). Then she opens the card…**

_inside the card…_

_Yumi, I love you more than the sun, moon, and stars in the universe. There is only one sun which is you. There is only one moon which is me. There are millions of stars which means stand for all the times I thought of you…Love, Ulrich_


End file.
